Serena Rodgers
by LaceyMarlene
Summary: "You look like someone threw up red, white, and blue all over you," Tony Stark said. "It's called looking patriotic. It something you wouldn't understand," ••• Captain America did not go into the ice, he lived out his life with Peggy. Serena Rodgers is the granddaughter of Captain America, she works for Shield, or at least use too, the organization she thought could trust
1. Chapter 1

Serena Rodgers Chapter 1

Authors Note: I do not own anything from Marvel. The only I own is my OC. I decided to rewrite the story, same plot though just a few changes. Story starts before Captain America: Civil War. Enjoy & Review please! ;)

*BACKGROUND : Steve Rodgers was never frozen in the ice, he landed the plane safely and returned to his true love Peggy Carter. Together they had a son, who then had a daughter, Serena Rodgers. After finding out by accident, Serena realizes the super solider serum might be in her genes.

 **Serena Rodgers Pov**

As the nurse stuck a needle I felt like I was gonna flip a table. Needles weren't my thing, but honestly were they anyone's thing? "How's the blood sample looking?" I asked the nurse curiously.

"Fascinating," the nurse said. I laughed, "Would you care to elaborate?"

"Ever since your first blood test a couple years ago the serum keeps becoming more present in your blood," she explained. "Is that a good thing?" I asked, science was also not my thing.

The nurse bit the end of her pencil, "Well, as the serum becomes more present your speed and strength increases. I assume at some point it'll reach a peak where it will just plateau. I'm gonna have to study the blood sample more before I can be sure."

"Is it ok if I leave now?" I asked as I slipped my jacket on. The nurse shook her head like it was the most ridiculous request in the world, "A few more questions. Have you ever been injected or exposed to the super solider serum?" I shook my head, "No I have not."

She bit the tip of her pencil again, damn that was really annoying me. "If you could send your father down here some time, I really need his blood sample. I have a theory the serum might have been passed down genetically. This could knock doors down for the science community!" The nurse exclaimed.

I plastered a fake smile on my face, "I'll see what I can do." I knew my father, Christian Rodgers, would never come to get his blood tested. I couldn't even remember the last time we just spent a day together just relaxing.

I was lucky only being the granddaughter of Captain America, but my father was his son. He had ten times more pressure on him then I had on me. My father was high up in S.H.I.E.L.D. and he was one of the few people director Fury relied on personally. Which meant he was gone -a lot.

walked inside his office, "Hey dad, the nurse on floor 3 wants a blood sample." He looked up from his work on his desk, "Serena, not gonna happen, you know that." He then goes back to the work on his desk. "She's cute," I say. He raises a eyebrow. "Mom has been dead for 4 years now, you deserve the chance to move on," I tell him. "Serena were done having this conversation. Also I have a mission from Fury tonight so I left money on the fridge to order a pizza." I roll my eyes and turn to leave, when was he not doing work?

I started to round the corner when I heard a man call out, "Agent Rodgers," behind me. It was the one and only director Furry. "Hello director Fury," I said.

"Agent Rodgers I have a mission for you," he turned around urging me to follow him. Director Fury took me to a room, "Agent Rodgers I think it's about time we try out those powers of yours." I looked to see a female version of Captain Americas outfit. "No mask?" I asked Fury when I saw only a outfit. "As soon as you step foot outside in that costume people will accuse you of being Captain America's granddaughter. I would rather show the world who your are already," Fury stated. "Are we going with Captain America?" I asked. He nodded his head, "I don't see why not."

I quickly changed into the outfit. It was a little tight, but it fit well enough that I could kick butt. I tied my blond hair in a tight high pony. Then I walked to the debriefing room.

Once I was their my eyes drew to the frisbee like object on the table, I smiled. The Shield was probably my favorite weapon ever, guns weren't my thing. I picked it up, holding it came with a certain type of confidence.

"You look like someone threw up red, white, and blue all over you," a voice said behind me. I turned around to see Tony Stark. "It's called looking patriotic. It something you wouldn't understand," I said with my voice laced with annoyance.

Tony Stark was by far one of my least favorite people. He was arrogant, cocky, insubordinate, and all around annoying.

"Blonde and blue eyed Barbie, what you couldn't make it in the modeling world so you came to Shield?" He snapped back at me. I rolled my eyes, "Shield was my first choice, but you obviously weren't theirs."

"I see you two met," Director Fury said, "For the mission I'm sending both of you to Mexico. A scientist named Alfred Pinto has created a biological weapon that will be released into the air tomorrow night at 8:24. You need to stop him before the weapon is released." Piece of cake, I think.

I nodded my head while Tony just looked annoyed, "Fury I should go by myself. Crazy evil scientist makes a dangerous weapon and the dashingly handsome superhero will put a stop to it. Nothing I haven't done before and sending a little girl isn't gonna make a difference."

"First of all I'm 19 and second of all weren't you the crazy evil scientist who created Ultron. You might have put your Psycho robot down, but I'm still waiting, and so is half of the world, for someone to put you down," I told him.

"Enough," Director Fury told us, "Stark your taking Rodgers, and for Gods sake I don't care if you get along. I care if you get the mission done and Stark your the only one who has the knowledge to stop the weapon from being released."

He then walked out of the room. "We should go," I said to Tony. He nodded, "I'll prep my quin jet, or is that just another one of my psycho inventions?" This was gonna be a long flight.

Authors Note: Thanks for reading! I'm not actually sure what the ship is gonna be, but I love seeing a girl Captain America! Please review, it helps me improve the next chapter! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Serena Rodgers Chapter 2

Authors Note: I do not own anything from Marvel. The only thing I own is my OC.

Tony Stark Pov

I was on a 9 hour, if I was lucky 8 1/2 hour, flight to Mexico with a brat. The whole time I was just trying to fly the jet, but she had to stand behind me checking every little thing I was doing. "You know if you want you could fly the plane," I say bluntly.

"I'll pass," Serena says.

"Your nothing like your dad you know. Christian is professional. When I first heard I would be on a mission with Captain Americas granddaughter I assumed it would be with someone professional." After not hearing back i knew I struck a nerve.

"My name isn't Captain Americas granddaughter, it's Serena," she said obviously annoyed with me.

"We're here and right now I need your kick ass skills with a side of super serum, but you can hold the attitude." I landed the jet. I always loved Mexico. The food, the girls, the drinks, and did I mention the girls? Pepper loved it to, but now I needed to focus on the mission.

"So I think the you should create a distraction and then I'll slip in, get the weapon, and then get out," Serena explained. "Why exactly am I the distraction?" I asked. She rolled her eyes, "Because you have a energy blaster and I have a shield."

"That looks more like a frisbee to me."

"Is everything a joke to you?"

"Funny things are."

Suddenly their were gunshots outside the plane. "Oh crap," Serena says. She runs outside the plan and raises her Shield to defend herself from the bullets. She then threw the shield knocking the shooters out.

have to finish this now," she tells me. We run to warehouse, or in my case I fly. She runs past security and into the building to get the weapon.

I turn on my speakers, "Attention all you mad scientist this Iron Man who is 10 feet away bringing this building to the ground." I blast the side to get some of the soldiers to come out.

Like I said the mission was a piece of cake. Serena came out with the biological weapon secure. "If we get on the jet now we might be able to stop for tacos," Serena said with a smirk.

Hold on I need to shut down the weapon. She hands the weapon to me, "What exactly will it do?" I smirked, "Oh you know nothing but releasing a poison gas to the whole population. And if you keep looking other my shoulder I might cut wrong wire and we'll be dead in seconds." I think I spooked her because she slowly started backing away.

After I finished dismantling the weapon I flew back to New York.

"Good work you two," Director Fury said after debriefing, "Agent Rodgers your dismissed, Stark stay we have to review some things."

"Fury if this about more Shield Weapons you know I'm done with that stuff," I say firmly. "No it's not that, I just want to know was agent Rodgers acting strange on the mission?" I was confused by the question, "No not out of the ordinary, why exactly are you asking this?"

Fury looked me straight in the eye, "I have reason, strong reasons, to believe Her father, Christian Rodgers, is part of Hydra. And I want to know if his daughters with him."

Authors Note: Thanks for reading! Please consider taking a moment to review! Have a good day! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Serena Rodgers Chapter 3

Authors Note: I do not own anything from Marvel. The only thing I own is my OC. Sorry for the shorter chap. Thanks for reading! And enjoy! :)

 **Tony Stark (Ironman) Pov**

"What exactly is this plan of yours?" I asked Fury annoyed, "You know I'm a avenger. I'm not one of your Shield Agents you can boss around."

"Stark, if I remember correctly I was the one who led you to the element that saved your life. You owe me one and I need you for the plan," Fury told assertively.

"If Serena was really with Hydra I doubt she would fall for stupid plan."

Fury sighed, "Hydra is smart, but we can be smarter, and I think I already have a plan." He smirked.

I sat up, "What is your plan exactly?"

"Stark, I think it's time for you to die."

 **Serena Rodgers (Captain America) Pov**

I sat down at the kitchen table, another night without my dad, not that I wasn't use to it. "Serena in home," I heard a voice say by he door of the apartment. "Dad? What'd you doing here?" I asked him. He came and kissed me on the cheek, "figured we haven't had dinner together in awhile kiddo."

"Dad I'm 19," I remind him, "Director Fury even assigned me another mission for tomorrow. Shield is where I want to be." He sighed, "Serena I need to tell you something big is coming." "What?" I asked confused on what he was referring to. "Theirs gonna be a big change soon. People can't hide in the shadows forever," he told me as he got and went to take a shower.

•••

I walked into the debriefing room to see Tony Stark, again. "Looks who's back," he told me, "funny how we always got paired up with each other."

I rolled my eyes as we waited for Director Fury. It had been like ten minutes waiting for a brief of the mission, "Do you have any idea where director Fur-" he hit the floor. He hit the damn floor.

He was lying on the ground unconscious and I didn't know what to do. I got on my knees and listened for his heartbeat, nothing. I didn't know what else to do so I just did car.

"One, two, three, four, five," I plugged his nose and gave him mouth to mouth.

"Damn Tony don't shut up now. One, two, three, four, five." I plugged his nose and gave mouth to mouth again.

"Tony come on, One, two, three-" Tony started gasping for air as his eyes opened wide. "Damn Tony don't ever do that to me again," I told him as I slapped his arm.

"What happened?" He asked me. "What happened!" I said doing my nervous hysterical laugh, "Your heart stopped beating that's what happened!"

I reached out my hand to help him up, "forget about the mission, let's get you to the medical wing."

 **Tony Stark's (Ironman) Pov**

After Serena left the medical wing I went to report to Fury. "So were you watching the whole thing?" I asked Fury as I came in his office. He nodded, "I don't think she's Hydra."

*Flashback*

"What do you mean you want me to die!" I exclaimed to Fury. He handed me a couple of pills, "Take this later and in a hour your heart will stop beating for a couple minutes. Your Ironman. Hydra won't attack you because they want to stay in the shadows, but if their giving a chance to let you die I'm sure they will take it."

*Flashback ends*

"So do we just trust her now?" I ask Fury. "Stark just leave the rest to me now." Their was Fury and his secrets. "Fury when you need me or the avengers you know where to find us," I tell him as I leave the room.

*i'm starting this thing where I'm putting two facts about a MCU actor at the end of each chapter!

Scarlet Johansson (plays black Widow)

1\. Katy Perry's song "I kissed a girl" was inspired by Scarlet Johansson

2\. In the SpongeBob SquarePant movie she was the voice of King Neptune's daughter

Authors Note: Thanks for reading and reviews=faster chapters. Love you all! :)


End file.
